Misunderstanding ***NEW Chapter 3 now online**
by Quills
Summary: T'Pol is doing reasearch on wooing..Trip's doing some reading
1. Default Chapter

"Misunderstanding"  
by quills  
  
  
Trip Tucker sat quietly looking over his duty roster as he drank his coffee. The mess hall was quiet today. Only a few crewmembers were there and they seemed to be keeping to themselves. It made for the perfect setting for Tucker to finish his duty schedule. If T'Pol would just show up with the energy flow specs she wanted him to look at he would have the rest of the evening off. The first time in two weeks! As he continued to schedule engineering work shifts for the next week he was unaware that T'Pol had entered the mess hall. She visually scanned the room for Tucker. When she saw him sitting in the far corner she headed straight over to him  
  
Still engrossed in the work he was completing on his data PADD Tucker did not notice as T'Pol approach him. "Commander."  
  
Trip Tucker looked up momentarily startled and then beamed a smile. "T'Pol, just the person I was hoping to see."  
  
She looked at him with a raised brow. "Indeed."  
  
"You got somethin' for me?" he asked with obvious anticipation.  
  
"I have completed my energy flow specifications."  
she told him as she handed him one of the data PADDS in her  
hand. "If they meet with your safety specifications we can implement them   
into the ship's engine's."  
  
He took the PADD from her and looked at the data. "Let's have a looksy."   
He studied the PADD for a minute scrolling through the information.   
"Looks right on the money." Tucker told her smiling. "We implement your  
design into the warp engine's and we can keep the ship at warp five for twice as long."  
  
"Then the designs meet your safety specifications?" she asked.  
  
"Sure do." said Tucker with a smile. "Ya know, I woulda never  
admitted this six months ago, but it's nice havin' a Vulcan   
aboard."  
  
She raised her brow and looked at him quizzically.  
  
Tucker knew he needed to add a qualifier. "I ain't sayin we  
couldn't get by without a Vulcan, but then you ain't like most  
Vulcans. What I'm tryin' ta say is...well, I'm glad you decided  
to stay. "  
  
She paused for a moment to consider his words. She had found that  
Commander Tucker was more emotionally driven than most humans  
she had met. However, he seemed to have difficulty expressing certain  
'feelings'. "I understand Commander and thank you."  
  
He nodded with a smile. He would have liked to ask her to stay, but  
he had already made an ass of himself in front of her. Why in the world did   
she make him so uptight? "Well, if that's all I guess I'll see ya in the mornin'."  
  
"There is one further thing Commander." she told him.  
  
He looked up without hiding his surprise. "What's that?"  
  
"I have something for you." she told him. "A...gift."  
  
"A gift?" said Tucker. "It ain't even my birthday."  
  
T'Pol raised her brow as she tilted her head. "I am aware of that."  
  
Tucker just shook his head. Talk about a tough audience. Vulcan...a stand up comics nightmare!  
  
"This is the first time you've ever given me something." said Tucker.  
"Come to think of it, it's the first time ANY Vulcan has given me  
something. Unless you count Mr. Velek and that D he gave me  
on my Vulcan philosophy paper."  
  
T'Pol looked at him inquisitively. He had clearly shared something  
he hadn't meant to.  
  
He cleared his throat as he changed the subject. "Ahem, So what is it?"   
  
She handed him the other data PADD she was carrying. "A book."  
  
He took the other PADD. "What kind?"  
  
"A proto Vulcan text." She explained.  
  
"Um, I can't read Vulcan." He told her as he looked at the PADD.  
  
"I am aware of this deficiency and have had the   
text translated to standard English." She told him.  
  
"Mighty thoughtful of ya?" he said sarcastically. "Well, lets have a look at what this is all about."  
  
He activated the PADD and started randomly scanning over some of the chapters. What he ended up reading completely floored him…..  
  
******  
…as he groped he buttocks and nibbled on her  
delicate pointed ears. She let out a moan of exquisite pleasure….  
  
…grasping his manhood she bent low encompassing it with her  
full sensual lips. The sensations caused him to cry out…..  
  
*******  
  
"T'pol, this...this is Vulcan porn." He said as he looked around to see if anyone had heard him.  
  
"Colloquially expressed, but you are essentially correct." She responded. "It is a proto Vulcan love epic."  
  
"And why exactly are you givin me this?" he asked not knowing what else to say.  
  
"I had overheard you speaking to one of the Vulcans who had recently visited us." She said. " You had expressed an interest in Vulcan mating rituals and more specifically our sexual practices."  
  
Tucker looked at her embarrassingly. "I didn't know you were in the mess hall when I was talking with Vos."  
  
"Indeed." She responded flatly.  
  
"Well, uh thanks for this." He said holding the PADD up.  
  
"Perhaps, once you have finished reading the text, you  
would like to copulate." She said and added. "To gain some practical experience  
on the subject."  
  
His eyes widened in shock. "T'Pol!"  
  
She reacted with equal surprise. Tucker seemed agitated in the extreme. "Is something the matter."  
  
"Yes something's the matter" he said. "What's gotten into you?"  
  
"I do not believe I understand." She told him.  
  
"You show up with a Vulcan equivalent to the "Joy of sex"  
and then ask me if I'd like to sleep with you."  
  
T'Pol looked at him. Then looked at the floor. Had she made an error  
in judgment? She believed the Commander was expressing an interest in HER.  
An interest, which she did not find offensive. Why else would he ask about Vulcan mating practices in addition to his very awkward behavior when he was around her? The theory was supported by the facts. She had believed it to be the logical conclusion.  
  
"I...I am sorry Commander." She said as she looked up at him. "I was under the impression that you were...'interested' in me. I had only wished to make the situation  
easier for you by showing that I was interested in you as well."  
  
She reached out and took the PADD from his hand. "Please forgive me, I have made  
an unfortunate mistake."  
  
She turned around and started to walk towards the mess hall door. If Vulcans  
blushed she would be bright red by now. She had just made a huge mistake  
and in the process had made a fellow crewmember aware of her less than   
platonic 'feelings' towards him.  
  
Tucker watched as she turned away and started to leave. This had all been a bit much for him to take in. T'Pol was interested in him? He never thought in a million years that  
She would have given him a second thought. Let alone a first. He quickly snapped out of his own thoughts and called out. "T'Pol."  
  
She had only gotten a few feet when she heard him call her. She was hoping that he would just allow the mistake to be forgotten. She turned and walked back to where Tucker was sitting. He stood up and looked at her for a moment, swallowing hard.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I got all excited with ya." He said apologetically. "You just kinda caught me by surprise."  
  
"You do not owe me an apology." She told him. "I simply misjudged your intentions."  
  
He looked at her for a moment. "Look, ya didn't misjudge my intentions." He said.   
  
A look of surprise crept into her face.  
  
Tucker looked around to see if they had attracted any attention. The last thing he wanted was for he and T'Pol to be part of the ship's 'grape vine'.  
  
"T'Pol, I like you…a lot." He told her. "It's just, well, humans generally don't ask one another to just have...you know…"  
  
"Sex." She said filling in the blank.  
  
"Yeah." He said shaking his head. "We like to get to know one another first. Maybe have dinner…go dancing."  
  
"We have dined a number of times with Captain Archer." She told him. "However, I do not know how to dance."  
  
"It's just an example." Said Tucker. "And eatin' with the Cap'n doesn't count."  
  
"It does not?" she asked.  
  
"No." he said firmly.  
  
"I must admit that I am unfamiliar with human customs." She told him. "Since you  
have conceded that you have a similar interest, will you instruct in me in a proper  
course of action?"  
  
A wide grin formed on Trip Tucker's face. "Well, if your actually askin me. I think you should 'woo' me."  
  
"'Woo' you?" she said confused.  
  
"Yeah." He responded. "Maybe a quiet dinner. Just the two of us…a romantic setting…candles…good food…pleasant company."  
  
"And this is 'wooing'" she asked.  
  
"Yeah…kinda." He told her. "There's all kinds of wooing, but yeah that's one form. If your interested in others you can always check the ship's library."  
  
She considered the information carefully before responding. "I must study this 'wooing'  
more, before I attempt it. I shall heed your advice and consult the ship's library. This may take several hours or even days. Once I have a greater understanding of it I shall come to you with my findings."  
  
"You know where ta find me." He said smiling.  
  
She nodded her head towards him and started to leave.  
  
"Uh, T'Pol." He said stopping her. "You fergettin somethin'?"  
  
She raised her brow in confusion.   
  
"My gift." He said.  
  
She looked down at the data PADD in her hand. "Ah, of course."  
  
She handed it back to him. "Maybe I'll thumb through it tonight."  
  
"Good night Commander. " she said. "I shall speak with you soon."  
  
"That's my girl." He said quietly to himself.  
  
She stopped and turned having heard him. "No Commander, I am not." She told him. "At least not yet." She turned back and headed to the exit.  
  
Trip Tucker just smiled and shook his head. What had he gotten himself into? 


	2. "Reasearch"

"Reasearch"  
part 2 of Misunderstandings  
by Quills  
  
  
  
Trip Tucker sat quietly in his quarters, thumbing through the "gift"  
T'Pol had given him. He was still in shock. Whether it was over T'Pol  
propositioning him or the completely licentious and amoricious   
culture the Vulcan's had before they found logic. He had a feeling it was both.   
The further he read into the Vulcan 'porno', as he had colorfully described it, the  
more convinced he was that suppressing their emotions was not a half bad  
idea. For God sakes, if even half the stuff he'd read in the book was true  
it would make a Caligulan orgy look like a summer retreat of choir school girls.  
  
  
****  
…she stared at him as he gazed out the window. His tight muscles rippled with   
tension . "God, he looks so beautiful." She thought as she swept a dangling   
lock of hair behind her elegantly pointed ear. How she longed to relieve Son  
of what troubled him…and so much more….  
  
...she looked at him longing to touch him and to be touched. Her eyes betrayed the hunger for his flesh   
within her. She licked her lips and gave him an inviting smile as she cupped  
her firm breasts kneading the hard nubbing....  
****  
  
"Good God!" he exclaimed. "I gotta stop readin' this thing or I'm never gonna sleep  
tonight."  
  
He laid the PADD down on the nightstand. He stood up and poured himself some water.  
For some reason his mouth was dry. He lifted the glass to his lips and drained it completely.  
Though the book was still on his mind his thoughts drifted to T'Pol. He wondered what  
she was doing right now.  
  
  
Sub Commander T'Pol was sitting in her quarters looking over a data PADD. She had collected  
a number of files on the concept of what Commander Tucker called 'wooing'. It was a most  
complex aspect of human interaction crossing numerous subcategories of a related subject...'dating'.  
In addition, she had found a number of uploaded texts on the subject ranging from the dubious  
title "101 Best Pick-Up Lines for shore leave on Alpha Centauri" to the more promising though perhaps insulting title "Dating for Dummies: A comprehensive guide". She decided to review the latter of the two  
texts.   
  
******  
Chapter One:  
Try to relax...this can best be done by establishing familiarity and calling the person by the name they prefer.  
*Examples John, Pete, Ace, Sex Machine, ect.  
******  
  
"Hmmm.." she mused. "Trip…Hello Trip…How are you Trip… Trip, do you wish anymore Plomeek soup?"  
She straightened herself and looked back at her PADD, confident she had mastered the first lesson. She scrolled down the text   
until she saw another section she thought might be useful.  
  
*****  
Section 2  
Confidence Confidence Confidence  
You need to:  
1)Stand Straight  
2)Smile  
3)Make Eye Contact  
4)Lean slightly forward  
*****  
  
  
She put the PADD down and faced the wall mirror in her quarters. Following the  
advice of the text; she stood in her straightest posture…affected her best  
'smile' (she actually looked more like she was getting ready to brush her teeth)…made eye contact  
with her mirror image and leaned 13% degrees forward…and promptly began to fall   
into her mirror. She caught herself before doing any damage to herself or the mirror.  
Perhaps the physical aspects were more complicated than they appeared. She would return   
to them later.   
  
She picked the PADD up again and decided she would see what the other text she downloaded  
had to offer. She read several of the 'pick up' lines appropriate for women seeking male partners.  
She cocked her head as she looked back in the mirror and proceeded to recite some random lines  
from the list.   
  
"Hey sailor, my port is open all night." - licentious she thought  
  
"Is that a phase pistol or are you just glad to see me?" - to crude  
  
"Why don't we play house...I'll be the screen door and you can slam me." - what?????  
  
Did humans really speak this way to one another? She doubted it. Perhaps she would  
concentrate her attention on some of the other reference material. Unfortunately, the more she read   
the more confusing things became. The texts and files offered so many possibilities and variations that  
one could not possibly come to any clear understanding on the subject.   
  
She had told Commander Tucker that she would speak to him once she had sufficiently studied   
The subject. However, the task was proving more complicated than she initially thought. Perhaps  
A more drastic approach was in order.   
  
T'Pol stood up and proceeded to exit her quarters. The hour was late, but she was fairly certain  
the source of her answers would be accessible.  
  
  
"Come" called Archer in response to the door chime.  
  
The door slid open to reveal Sub commander T'Pol standing in the doorway. "Captain, I trust I am not disturbing you."   
  
"Ooooh no," he said to her. "My door is always open to a member of my crew. Though I have to admit I'm a little surprised   
to see you. Is something the matter."  
  
T'Pol paused hesitantly. "I require...your advice on a matter."  
  
"Really?" said Archer in surprise. "Well I'll be happy to be of any help I can."  
  
Captain Archer walked over to his desk and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Would you like some?"   
  
"No thank you Captain." Responded the Vulcan.  
  
Archer took his coffee and sat down at his desk. "So what's on your mind?"  
  
"It is a delicate matter of a personal nature." She told him with some hesitation.   
  
Archer could tell that it was a matter she was finding difficulty with. "T'Pol, I think I can handle it." He said with a smile. " I'm a   
full Captain."  
  
She raised her brow at the Captain's attempt at humor. "Very well, I wish you to tell me about wooing" she said. "More   
specifically, how I may 'woo' Commander tucker."  
  
Archer was taking a drink from his cup when she spoke. He almost spilled his coffee as he sputtered   
in disbelief. "Cough…Cough…W-what?"   
  
"Captain, are you unwell?" asked the Vulcan in concern.  
  
"Cough…I'm...Cough… I'm fine." He said. "You wanna pass that by me one more time."  
  
"I wish you to explain how I may 'woo' Commander Tucker." She said repeating her statement.  
  
"That's what I thought you said." Responded Archer still in shock. "T'Pol…why exactly do you  
want to…'woo' Trip?"  
  
"It was actually Commander Tucker's idea." She stated.  
  
"What?" said the Captain.  
  
"I expressed a…romantic interest in the Commander. " she explained. "He said that he reciprocated, but   
he thought it would be appropriate if I…'wooed' him."  
  
"He did?' asked Archer.  
  
"Yes." Answered T'Pol. "So I have been endeavoring to learn more on the practice of 'wooing'. Unfortunately, though  
the ship's library contains numerous texts on the subject; none of them   
seem to give any clear or concise definitions or examples of any use."  
  
"So you thought you'd just go and ask someone." Said Archer.   
  
"That is correct." Replied T'Pol.  
  
"Not that I'm not flattered." He said. "But why me."  
  
"As the Captain, you are the only officer aboard Enterprise who outranks me." Explained T'Pol. "This is a delicate   
matter and should not be shared with subordinate officers."  
  
"Uh huh, I see." Said Archer, not quite buying it.  
  
"And…several crewmembers have alluded on past occasions that you are…'a babe magnet'."  
added T'Pol. "I concluded that you would have sufficient experience on the concept of wooing…if I understand the meaning  
attributed to 'babe magnet'."  
  
"I have some small experience in the area." Replied Archer incredulously.  
  
"Then you will assist me?" asked T'Pol.  
  
"Yeah, I help you." Said Archer. "But I don't want you to tell Trip I helped you out. Agreed."  
  
"I shall adhere to your condition." Replied T'Pol.  
  
"Ok, wooing is really just winning someone over who is already won over." Said Archer.  
  
T'Pol's brow began to furrow.  
  
"Before you say anything," he interjected. "I know it's not logical, but it's just the way it is. Now,  
the object is to show your true…feelings…and at the same time prove that you are worthy   
of the other person's affections."  
  
"I see." Said the Vulcan. "So, you are saying that the object is to prove ones worth too the person whose affection one seeks."  
  
"That's right." Said Archer.  
  
"This sounds very much like ancient Vulcan marriage rituals." Said T'Pol. "Similar customs were employed when two   
individuals vied for the same mate."  
  
"Really?" said Archer. "What sort of rituals did they use?"  
  
"Armed combat." Replied T'Pol.  
  
"Armed Combat?!" exclaimed Archer.  
  
"To the Death." Added T'Pol.  
  
"Well, let's avoid that if we can." Said Archer.  
  
"A wise suggestion." responded T'Pol with a raised brow. "Do you have any human customs that you can suggest. Preferably non lethal."  
  
He wasn't sure if she was being serious or if her dry sense of humor was peaking through again. "Well. I think, because your   
experience is extremely limited in this area you should try something simple. It's rather old fashioned, but it's one of those Earth   
customs that has stood the test of time.  
  
The Captain and T'Pol spoke at length for the next forty minutes about the captain advised that she should do as   
well as what she shouldn't do. She asked several additional questions and when she was satisfied she  
thanked the Captain and rose to leave. "Captain, I am grateful for your assistance in this matter. I will  
consider what you have suggested."  
  
"My pleasure T'Pol." Said Archer. "I hope things work out for you."   
  
"As do I." Said the Vulcan. "Goodnight Captain."  
  
"Goodnight." Said Archer. "If you need to talk I'm always available."  
  
The Vulcan nodded in acknowledgment and appreciation as she exited.  
  
Archer looked over at the chronometer on his desk…3am!  
  
"I really have to start being 'always available' during regular hours." He sighed.  
  
To be continued… 


	3. "Night to Remember"

T'Pol had arranged everything...the food....the music...everything...with some help from Captain Archer  
of course. Her decision to confide in him and to seek his advice about 'wooing' Trip had been a commendable one.  
He had made her aware of possibilities she had not even considered; embracing the truth instead of   
denying it and showing that truth and all that came with it. She hoped it would thrill Trip as much as it did her.  
She knew it was illogical, but she felt the exhilaration of baring her inner self to this human.  
  
A sudden noise broke T'pol's revelry. There was a chime at the door; it was time.  
  
She reasserted her composure and took up her position. "Enter."  
  
The door slid open to reveal Trip Tucker. The light from the corridor shown into the   
dark cabin room and silhouetted his form. The young Chief Engineer's dark slacks   
hugged his muscular frame while the blue long sleeve shirt hung loosely over his torso.   
  
"Good Evening Trip." came a sultry voice from the room.   
  
"Evenin..." he replied and then stammered when he saw her. "T-T'Pol?"  
She was standing at the back of the room by the view port. The soft   
light from the passing stars played across her smooth bare skin and the  
black strapless slip dress that traveled the contours of her body   
down to her exquisite ankles.  
  
She looked at Trip Tucker who was still standing in the doorway. "You were expecting someone else, Commander?"  
  
"No...I-I...you look beautiful." said the Engineer with a sigh.  
  
She walked over to a table with a some glasses. "Why don't you come inside...Trip."  
  
"You also look very...presentable." She said as she poured something into a glass. "Would you like a glass of Zenphyl?"  
  
"Zenphyl?" he asked. "What is it?"  
  
"It is a Vulcan aperitif." she said as she looked up at him.   
  
"Booze?" he said with not a small hint of surprise. "I didn't know Vulcan's drank."  
  
"There are many things you do not know about us." she said as she handed him the drink.   
  
He held the glass up to her in a mock toast.   
  
"Shall we sit for a few minutes before dining?" she said as she moved to a the small dining table.   
Trip Tucker watched her. He couldn't believe this was really T'Pol. He looked at the glass  
of Zenphyl in his hand for a moment and then promptly drained it in one drink. He poured himself another and   
walked over to the table and sat next to her.  
  
T'Pol noticed that he was still looking at her as if he could not stop. "Why do you look at me so?"  
  
Embarrassed that he had not been paying attention to what he had been doing. "I-I've never seen this side of you."  
  
"Perhaps you just hadn't noticed." she told him.  
  
He shook his head with a smile. "I would have noticed."  
  
She leaned in closer "Then perhaps it's a side I wanted you to see."   
  
Trip Tucker swallowed hard and leaned in a bit closer. They both  
looked into each other's eyes. Both could almost glimpse the thoughts of the other.  
  
"You look...'hungry'." she said as she stood up slowly. "I think we should have dinner."  
  
Trip Tucker took a deep breath and exhaled. "Ooooooh boy"  
  
He watched her as she moved. The low light played across her shoulders. She was indescribably beautiful.  
How had he failed to notice it before?   
  
He moved to a table she was standing at. "Can I help you."  
  
She turned and looked at him. "Yes, that would be...nice."   
  
He looked at her a little surprised. 'Nice', how very unvulcan. He was starting to enjoy   
the evening already.  
  
"Looks interesting." he said as he eyed the dishes. "What is it?"  
  
"Prometa and Tollethal " she told him. "They are traditional Vulcan dishes."  
  
"Oh really." he said. "This should be interesting."  
  
He helped her carry the serving dishes to the small dining table she had set   
for them. Once the dishes were set they served each other.  
T'Pol looked to Trip for his opinion of the meal.  
  
He looked at her and then took a bite of the Prometa.  
"Hmmm, this is really good." he said "I'll have to compliment  
Chef. Really outdone himself."  
  
She looked at him "You just did."  
  
He looked back in surprise. "YOU cooked this?"   
  
"Yes." she said.  
  
He smiled at her. He was impressed. She had really gone all out  
cooking him a traditional Vulcan meal.   
  
"Would you like some wine." she asked holding a bottle.  
  
"That's the second alcoholic beverage you've offered me." he said with a smile. "I think your tryin ta get me drunk."  
  
"Why would I want to do that?" she asked innocently.  
  
"You tell me." he said as he took the glass and drained it one gulp.  
  
T'Pol looked at him in surprise and then at the glass in her hand. Emulating  
Trip she put the glass to her lips and drained it in one gulp."  
  
Trip Tucker looked at her and laughed. "Easy darlin, I don't know if I can handle a drunk Vulcan."  
  
She poured them both another glass.  
  
The dinner continued and they talked about everything and nothing. Both were surprised at how interesting  
the other was. Maybe it was the booze relaxing them. Whatever it was, they were both at ease by the time they had   
finished.  
  
"Shall we sit by the view port?" she asked.  
  
"Hmmm, bring the bottle." he said smiling.  
  
She picked up the bottle and walked over to the small couch by the view port.  
Trip Tucker followed her as he giggled to himself.   
  
"You find something humorous?" she said.   
  
"It's ....nothing...it's embarrassing." he said as he sat back.   
  
"Tell me." she said as she sat next to him. "You have no cause for embarrassment with me."  
  
What was it about her? She could fluster him without saying a word or a few words   
from those sweet lips and she could put him at ease.  
  
"Uh...well, I was just thinkin' back to when Malcolm and I were in the shuttle pod." he told her. "When we thought Enterprise  
was destroyed and we were gonna die."  
  
She looked at him with confusion. "And you found this amusing?"  
  
"Oh...uh no, no" he told her. "We kinda got a little juiced...drunk...and well...we sorta started talking about ya."  
  
She gave the typical T'Pol response...a raised brow.  
  
"Malcolm said ya had a cute 'bum'...uh butt." he explained. "He asked me if I ever looked at ya...you know...in that way. I told him he had too much ta drink, but he kept needlin me. So, I ended up admittin I...kinda took a peek at ya now and then.  
Then I *&%^$^^& &*"  
  
"Excuse me?" she said not making out the last thing he said.  
  
"Ahem" he said clearing his voice. "I, uh...I proposed a toast to your butt."  
  
She looked at him silently for what seemed forever. He wasn't sure if he had just offended her  
or not. Then he saw her do it. Something unexpected...something very unvulcan.  
She smiled and not just any smile but a full ear to ear kinda smile.  
  
He looked at her in obvious shock. "You just smiled ....and don't try to deny it. I was lookin right at ya."   
  
"It would be illogical for me deny the truth." she told him as she moved closer. "Just as it would be illogical for me to deny  
that you cause part of me to stir in ways I never believed possible."  
  
He swallowed hard as she moved even closer; placing her hands on his chest. He gasped in shock.  
Her touch was like an electrical charge.  
  
"Why do I feel feverish when I am close to you." she breathed. "Logic tells me I should stay away but all  
I can do is pull you closer."  
  
He looked into her eyes and smiled. "T'Pol, I REALLY like this side of you."  
  
"It's the side you bring out." she said smiling slightly once more. "When I'm with you logic leaves me and I have to force myself from not grabbing you and showing you just what thoughts invade my mind."  
  
She lowered herself onto him; bringing her lips inches from his. "Someone recently told me that truth can be the greatest of aphrodisiacs when it is normally hidden. When one tells another of what they truly think...truly...feel."  
  
Trip Tucker looked up at her. He could see a smoldering look in her eyes.   
  
"I want to surrender to you Trip." she said almost pleading. "Will you let me surrender to you."  
  
He was as nervous as a cat in a roomful of rockin chairs. She was throwing  
herself at him. She was turning him on something fierce. "T'Pol, I...Oh God yes darlin."  
  
He pulled the young Vulcan with him as he fell back on the couch. They entwined their arms as  
they kissed each other with a mad frenzy of abandon and lust. The heady rush of emotion and alcohol  
made their inhibitions dissolve as they clawed at each others clothing in a desperate attempt  
to have hot flesh rub together.   
  
T'Pol sat up abruptly as she straddled Trip Tucker. She looked down at him lustfully with   
half lidded eyes. "Human...you make me feel...wicked."  
  
"That's because you are wicked." he told her with a wry smile.  
  
She raised a brow and leaned down inches from his lips. "Then perhaps, I should be punished for my wicked behavior"  
  
"Oh, I'm all up for that darlin." He grinned as he slid his hands up her legs and under her dress. She let out a gasp followed  
by a low moan. She placed her hand to her lips to stifle he moans. She opened her eyes and looked down at   
him. She saw his beautiful blue eyes. She threw herself down to him kissing him passionately while  
she let her fingers run through his sandy blond hair.   
  
She was breathing heavy as she kissed his lips...his eyes...his ears. "Trip I want to tell you....."  
  
"Tell me what darlin?" he said though his own haggard brie thing as he kissed along her neck and ears..  
  
"I..I-I'm.." she tried to say it, but she was overwhelmed. She sat up suddenly and looked down at him.  
  
He looked up at her. "What is it darlin?" he asked her soothingly. "You can tell me."  
  
She looked at him. "I have never...been with a man."  
  
He looked at her in surprise. She was a virgin?   
  
"You mean your..."  
  
"Yes" she said in an almost innocent tone.  
  
"T'Pol, are ya sure you wanna..."  
  
"Yes." she said fiercely.  
  
Trip Tucker smiled. She had chosen him to be her first. That changed everything.  
He sat up and pulled her into his arms picking her up.  
  
"Trip, what are you doing." she said in surprise.  
  
"If this is your first time then I'm gonna do it right." he told her as he carried her to her bed.  
  
He laid her down. She was about to speak, but he put his fingers to her lips and smiled. She closed her eyes .  
He began trailing gentle kisses up her neck and along her ear eliciting her first moans of pleasure;  
Gliding his hands across her body as she began to writhe. His lips met hers for a sweet embrace.  
He explored her mouth with his tongue. As their passion mounted, she wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him closer to her. She moaned loudly and sighed as his teeth gently clamped down on her delicate ear once more. Sliding the dress down he cupped her bare breast in his hand avoiding the nipple while teasing the soft flesh around and under her breast. This elicited a  
whimper of pleasure from T'Pol. She drew in a sharp breath through clenched teeth. The feeling of his mouth on her was sending erotic electric impulses coursing through her body. She called his name as he trailed kisses down her neck once more.   
  
The sensations were making her writhe in his arms. She began to grind her pelvis into his gasping when she felt him rise  
erect through his pants. She reached down and began massaging his member. His mouth left her neck clamped down on her mouth. He sat up for a moment and removed his shirt. T'Pol stared at the lean muscles he had exposed. She had seen them  
on her first mission aboard Enterprise. She had secretly desired to see them again. She ran her hands over him, feeling his skin and smooth muscles. She played with his nipples lightly eliciting a moan from him.  
  
Their desire heightened and her hands flew to his waist unfastening his pants and pulling them off in a frenzy.   
She wanted him inside her so badly it ached. She pulled his pants and briefs away exposing his manhood.  
Her own body lay naked glistening with the sweat of hot electric sex. Trip Tucker looked at her lustfully.   
  
He whispered in her ear. "I read that book ya gave me." he told her. "Is it true what it says about  
Vulcan ears?"  
  
With that he began to gently nibble along the rim of her ear. She let out a gasp and began to moan  
as he let his tongue flicker along the edge.   
  
"I guess your ears are more than just pointed." he said with a smile.  
  
She looked up at him licking her lips. She squeezed his member gently but firmly eliciting   
moans from him as well.  
  
"Oh, Trip, I-I'm...Oh!" she stammered through the pleasure that threatened to overtake her.  
Just as the exquisite throws were gripping her body. The passion was reaching its  
peak. She needed him inside her. He leaned down and began to kiss and nibble her   
breasts. He 'ignored' them long enough and they now ached for attention. T'Pol  
shuddered at the sensation of his mouth caused over her swollen nips. She was lost in a  
dreamy haze of passion when she felt him enter her. Her yes shot open and she gasped.  
Then her eyes closed once more and she embraced the feeling of him in her.  
He began gently stroking her most sensitive parts eliciting more audible moans of pleasure  
thrusting at an ever greater pace as he did so. The tension between them was mounting.   
Neither could hold on for mush longer. Then suddenly, a feeling began to overtake T'Pol.  
A feeling she had never had before but had longed to experience. Her orgasm washed over   
her like a hot flood, sending her spiraling into a euphoria of pleasure. Her body convulsed   
and triggered Trip Tucker's own orgasm which washed over him in waves. She  
cried out his name and held on to him as he buried his face in her shoulder. The two became  
one in a glorious embrace of orgasmic pleasure.  
  
  
As their shuddering subsided, they laid in each others arms.  
experiencing the afterglow of what they had just  
shared. He waiting quietly as she laid in his arms. Letting her  
ride the after waves of pleasure until she spoke.  
  
"Thank you."   
  
"Your Welcome darlin." he whispered "You were incredible."  
  
"As were you." she told him. "I have never had such overwhelming...emotions.  
I'm glad I shared them with you."  
  
"So am I." he said. "I'm really honored you chose me to be the one."  
  
"I did not choose you Trip." she said. "As you humans would say...'my heart chose you."  
  
He smiled at her as she laid back and closed her eyes.   
Trip Tucker looked at the Vulcan. She seemed so peaceful  
lying in his arms. He could not imagine that this was the same woman he   
had argued with time and again. The same cold unemotional woman   
who seemed so out of reach. She was right, there was much he did not  
know about Vulcans; There was much he hoped to learn.  
  
She opened her eyes once more and saw that he was looking at her. She looked up  
at him and smiled. Smiling was illogical...humans were illogical...he was illogical,  
but she did not care. For the first time in her life she felt complete. She had found  
something she had been searching for. She didn't know how long it would last.   
He was human. She was Vulcan. It was a precarious pairing, but she would drink deeply  
of what this man had to offer and she hoped he would drink as deeply from her.   
  
  
THE END 


End file.
